The Revolt Against Tired Noises North American Tour
The Revolt Against Tired Noises North American Tour is a month-long tour featuring desert rock legends Yawning Man in support of their fourth album The Revolt Against Tired Noises. Mondo Generator would serve as the headliner on the first week (With another week of touring on their own) while Freedom Hawk would support for the remainder. Notably, Hoss Wright would fill in on drums for Mondo Generator for the last few dates of their tour. Dates Yawning Man *2 January - Rebel Lounge, Phoenix, AR (With Mondo Generator, Old Fashion Assassin) *3 January - Sister Bar, Albuquerque, NM (With Mondo Generator, Supergiant) *4 January - Gas Monkey Grill, Dallas, TX (With Mondo Generator, Wooden Earth) *6 January - Come and Take It Live, Austin, TX (With Mondo Generator) *7 January - Freetown Boom Boom Room, Lafayette, LA (With Mondo Generator) *8 January - Santo's, New Orleans, LA (With Mondo Generator) *9 January - Little Harpeth Brewing, Nashville, TN (With Mondo Generator, Noisecult) *10 January - 529 Performance Hall, Atlanta, GA (With The Buzzards of Fuzz, Fantomen) *12 January - 27 Club, Asheville, NC (With Freedom Hawk, Delicious Sang Sarah) *13 January - The Southern, Charlottesville, VA (With Freedom Hawk; canceled) *14 January - Richmond Music Hall, Richmond, VA (With Freedom Hawk, Druglord) *15 January - Kung Fu Necktie, Philadelphia, PA (With Freedom Hawk, Monsters Eat People) *16 January - Middle East Upstairs, Cambridge, MA (With Freedom Hawk) *17 January - Saint Vitus Bar, Brooklyn, NY (With Freedom Hawk) *18 January - Bar LeRitz, Montreal, Quebec, Canada (With Freedom Hawk) *19 January - Maverick's, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada (With Freedom Hawk) *20 January - Bovine Sex Club, Toronto, Ontario, Canada (With Freedom Hawk) *21 January - The Sanctuary, Detroit, MI (With Freedom Hawk, Temple of The Fuzz Witch, Electric Huldra) *22 January - Now That's Class, Cleveland, OH (With Freedom Hawk) *23 January - Empty Bottle, Chicago, IL (With Freedom Hawk) *24 January - Record Bar, Kansas City, MO *25 January - Hi Dive, Denver, CO (With Abrams, Stone Deaf) *26 January - Loading Dock, Salt Lake City, UT *27 January - The Olympic, Boise, ID *29 January - Astoria, Vancouver, British Colombia *30 January - El Corazon, Seattle, WA (With X Suns, Floored Faces, Stahv) *31 January - High Water Mark, Portland, OR Mondo Generator Solo Dates *10 January - Turf Club, St. Paul, MN *11 January - Rock Island Brewing Co., Rock Island, IL *12 January - Icon, Sioux Falls, SD *13 January - Streets of London, Denver, CO *15 January - Fun House, Seattle, WA *16 January - Dante's, Portland, OR *17 January - Blue Lamp, Sacramento, CA Lineup Yawning Man *'Mario Lalli' - Bass *'Gary Arce' - Guitar *'Bill Stinson' - Drums Mondo Generator *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass, Vocals *'Mike Pygmie' - Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Jeff Bowman' - Drums *'Hoss Wright' - Drums (Select dates) Freedom Hawk *'T.R. Morton' - Guitar, Vocals *'Brendan O'Neill' - Guitar *'Mark Cave' - Bass *'Lenny Hines' - Drums External Links *Obelisk Article on the tour References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Yawning Man Category:Mondo Generator Category:Mario Lalli Category:Gary Arce Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Bill Stinson